dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tupper
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Jiren (comrade) Toppo (leader) Dyspo (captain) Vuon (comrade) Kunshi (comrade) Zoiray (comrade) Cocotte (comrade) Kettol (comrade) Kahseral (general) }} is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Tupper is a muscular humanoid with teal skin, dark blue hair, and a mustache and beard. He wears the standard uniform of the Pride Troopers. Personality Being a Pride Trooper, it can be assumed Tupper has the same sense of justice as his comrades. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Tupper was one of the many Pride Troopers chosen to represent Universe 11 in the Tournament of Power. When the Tournament started, Tupper was seen clashing with Obuni. He showed up alongside Kahseral, Zoiray, Kettol, and Cocotte as they introduced themselves and posed with their intentions to avenge Vuon as they took on Goku, Caulifla, and Kale. Tupper held Goku in a grip lock and took on his Petrified form to make things difficult for him and left him vulnerable to Zoiray's Justice Spin. When Tupper kept getting heavier, and just when Goku seemed finished, he was blasted in the back by Android 18, forcing him to let go. After Zoiray attacked the two Z-Fighters with his Justice Spin, Tupper went into his spinning attack and went into the tornado attack to make the Double Pride Spin and directly attacked 18, but she reversed his attack by holding him up her head and sent him spinning towards the end of the arena. He would have been saved when he stopped, but his weight caused the arena to crack, and he fell out of bounds in seconds. Power Tupper has the ability to control his weight and petrify himself. When the Tournament of Power began, Tupper was able to match Obuni in combat. He was able to hold base Goku in a grip lock, with Goku being unable to get out. However Android 18 was able to damage him with ki blasts and easily lifted and threw him with just one arm. Together with Zoiray, the Double Pride Spin is strong enough to damage Kachi Katchin. However, in the end his abilities turned out to be his downfall as his weight caused the arena under him to crack, and he fell out of bounds. Techniques and Abilities *'Fighting Pose' - Tupper's Justice pose. *'Bear Hug' - A grappling clinch hold and stand-up grappling position where the user's arms are wrapped around the opponent, with the opponent's arms sometimes pinned to the their body. *'Weight Control' - Tupper can alter his weight at will. *'Self Petrification' - Tupper covers himself with a rocky substance. *'Spinning' - Tupper uses his body as a spin wheel to attack his opponents. *'Double Pride Spin' - One of significant combination moves with Zoiray, it is a combined attack of vertical and horizontal rotations. It is powerful enough to create a crater on the field of Kachi Katchin. *'Self Ignition' - Tupper is able to ignite himself while in his petrified form and spinning. It is unclear whether or not the flame was caused by friction heat. Transformations Petrified form By utilizing his self-petrification ability, Tupper can take on a rocky form which is able to greatly increase his weight. Voice actors *Japanese: Volcano Ota *English: TBA Battles *Tupper (Petrified Form), Toppo, Jiren, Dyspo, Kunshi, Zoiray, Vuon, Cocotte, and Kahseral vs. Choki and his spawn (Manga only) *Tupper vs. Obuni *Tupper (Base/Petrified form) and Zoiray vs. Goku *Tupper (Base/Petrified form) and Zoiray vs. Goku and Android 18 Trivia *Tupper's name is derived from , a type of plastic that is used for containers and drinking cups. *His ability and behavior to control body weight, petrification, and to bear hug the target from behind and weight heavily on, are akin to that of Konaki-jiji（子泣き爺）, a famous yōkai in Japan. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:DBS Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters Category:Superheroes